Ho Yinsen (Earth-7045)
Professor Ho Yinsen was the co-creator of the original Iron Man armor, assisting fellow terrorist captive, the millionaire industrialist Tony Stark. Ho Yinsen was a humble family man who was in many ways the polar opposite to Tony Stark. Quiet, unassuming, and willing to sacrifice himself to save Stark, before passing away, Yinsen acknowledged that he was at peace by knowing that he would see his family again and told Stark to no longer waste his life nor the chance he had been given to redeem himself. History Yinsen was an Afghan man from the small village of Gulmira. Eventually, he became a scientist after graduating from Cambridge University and started to work in China. Ho Yinsen met Tony Stark on New Year's Eve in 2007 at Bern, Switzerland, after Stark delivered a lecture, while very drunk, on integrated circuits. However, Stark would not even remember this encounter when he met Yinsen again years later. Ten years later, Yinsen was captured by Wong-Chu and his Vietnamese communist terrorist group. During this time, American inventor Tony Stark was sent to said country to supervise a field test of one of his new weapons. While travelling through the warzone, Stark tripped a landmine. The resulting explosion lodged a piece of shrapnel in his chest. The gravely injured Stark was taken captive by Wong-Chu as well, and informed that the shrapnel would penetrate his heart within a week, killing him. Wong-Chu offered Stark a deal: if he would build a power weapon for the terrorists, he would allow his surgeons to save Stark's life. Stark agreed, hoping to gain time and access to tools. He revealed to Yinsen that he would use the parts given to them and build a weaponized suit of armor which he would use to kill the terrorists and return Yinsen to his family. Yinsen helped Stark design the armor and equipped it with a variety of offensive weaponry. The armor also contained pacemaker-like device which would enable Stark's injured heart to keep beating after the shrapnel entered it. Donning the suit, Stark connected it to an electrical generator to charge. Lying on a table Stark was helpless until the suit was fully charged. Wong-Chu sensed something was amiss and came to investigate with armed men. Professor Yinsen went out to confront Wong-Chu, giving Stark the extra time he needed to fully charge the armored suit. Yinsen was shot and mortally wounded. When Stark found Yinsen, he reassured him, revealing that this had always been the plan as his family was dead and that he wished to be reunited with them. With his dying breath, Yinsen asked Stark not to waste his life. As Iron Man, Stark avenged Yinsen's death and scattered Wong Chu's guerilla troops. Powers & Abilities Powers N/A Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence': Professor Ho Yinsen had a brilliant mind and was considered one of the smartest men on the planet. He was a skilled physicist and engineer, rivaling Tony Stark himself. Yinsen won a Nobel Prize in Physics. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Afghans Category:Good Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Scientists Category:Physics Category:Engineers Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Medicine Category:Civilians of Earth-7045 Category:Self Sacrifice Category:Killed by Wong-Chu Category:Versions of Ho Yinsen